There is no efficient way to contain or clean-up major oil spills into ocean, seas, lakes and rivers. Current technology involves containment booms which seem to be very ineffective, chemicals which decompose the oil and leave a residue on the ocean floor, and oil skimmers, which collect oil from the surface of the water along with a substantial amount of water. These skimmers collect and separate the oil or contaminant from the water and store the oil while returning the water to the ocean.
The oil spill in Prince William Sound in Alaska, U.S.A. is an example of a major ecological problem for the nation, requiring a costly clean effort. In this spill it took weeks to mobilize a clean-up effort, which at best, was marginal. The oil spill spread to an oil slick covering over 1000 square miles. Surrounding shoreline was polluted and many animals were killed. Existing methods were shown to be incapable of handling such a major oil spill.
The present invention is an improved solution to clean up current oil spills. In addition, this process, with variations, can be even more beneficial if used to contain oil spills within minutes of the accident. The current projected time frame for cleanup can be substantially diminished.